A Epic Sleepover
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Boby Popko deided to hide out at the Fullers while his cousins are visting who happen to be the Diazs. What can go wrong while the Diaz family are in San Francisco visting? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, Know anyone who owns and works for Disney, Disney's Stuck In The Middle, Netflix and Netflix's Fuller House. This crossover story Idea came to me after reading Stuck In The Fuller House by: **TeddyBearsJaker**. You should read it as well as his other stories as they are good. To find his stories type in his name or go to my Favorite Authors page and click his name. Unlike his FH SITM crossover story this dose not follow it at all as it's a completely different story.

* * *

It was just a normal day at the Fuller House. Well as normal you can get with a house of seven anyways. It also happens to be summer vacation. The kids where happy but the adults sometimes wish there was no such thing as summer break, but they loved the kids. Anyways the Fullers and the Gibblers was eating their breakfast when Bobby Popko dropped by. Well more let himself in then anything.

"Really you just come in without knocking?" DJ said.

"Yah how rude." Stephanie said.

"Didn't Kimmy do that too like all the time according to grandpa." Max said.

"The only difference I did it with style." Kimmy said.

"So what brings you here man?" Jackson asked.

"Well my already full house is going to be a fuller house soon as my aunt and uncle are coming by with my cousins."

"What's wrong with that?" DJ asked.

"They have seven kids." Popko said.

"Wow that's allot of kids. I can't imagine nine people living in one roof." Stephanie said

The Fullers, Giblers, and Popko all look one way for a few moments before turning their attention back on Popko.

"So you are just going to stay here and hide?" Ramona asked.

"Yah pretty much. In fact one of my cousins looks exactly like me. Well if you give him a hat, but he can't pull it off like I can."

"Wow two Bobby Popkos I can't imagine" DJ said.

"He is nothing like me trust me. Ok besides having a face that may look like mine. Other then that he is nothing like me."

There was a knock on the front door and DJ went to see who it was. Once she opened it here eyes widen seeing another Bobby Popko, but it wasn't as it was Ethan Diaz.

"Oh my Atlanta Bobby was right there are two of you unless it's some kind of trick."

"No trick mam. Bobby and I do look alike. It dose take awhile to get use to it. We just happen to look like our grandfather that's all."

"I see."

"Is Bobby here, my aunt told me he could be here."

"Yes he is in fact."

Just then two other boys was at the door behind Ethan who happen to be Lewie and Beast.

"I guess someone is here to get him as well. So who my you two be?"

"I'm Lewie and this is Beast."

"Beast? That's an interesting name."

"It's more of a nick name that my family calls me. They do it so much I don't think they remember my real name anymore. I don't think I remember it myself anymore either."

"It's Stewie mom and dad thought it would be cute given that we are twins in all."

"Well you guys can come in if you want as it dose look like rain."

"Thanks by the way I'm Ethan. You think I can use your phone to call my mom? My cell phone died."

"Yah sure. The four of them soon went into the kitchen where the rest of the gang seen there was another Bobby Popko. They also saw two younger boys around Max's age.

"Wow your not kidding." Ramona said. "He looks like exactly like you."

"I still don't see it." Popko said. "So I guess one of my siblings rated me out. Which one was it?"

"Your mom."

"Then someone must of told her. Oh this is Ethan by the way and those two are Lewie and Beast."

"Beast? What kind a name is that?" Max asked.

"A cool one if you ask me. I'm Jackson by the way."

"And I'm Max and that little guy is Tommy."

"Hi I'm Ramona." She said as she blushed.

"Hey you never blush for me." Popko said.

"Well because there is something about him that I like."

"If he had a hat on you would think its me."

"No I wouldn't."

Popko soon took off his hat and made his way to Ethan. Soon enough Ethen is wearing Popko's hat.

"Wow you look even better with a hat."

"Oh come on really now?" Popko questioned.

"Thanks but I'm not really a hat guy."

"Well this is getting interesting." Kimmy said.

"Why don't you guys go and hang out in the living room." DJ said forgetting about Ethan hasto make the phone call. As the kids walked into the living room there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Jackson, Max, and Ramona said.

The door opened and there was three girls which where Rachel, Georgie, and Harley.

"Wow aren't you worried a psych killer can just come in then?" Beast askes.

"Never thought of that." Jackson said.

Now it was Stephanie turn to see who was at the door. She had a feeling these girls where here for Popko and their brothers. Just then she seen a strange little girl with a messed up baby doll that was none other then Daphne.

"So I take it your Popko's cousins as well."

"Yah we are the Diazs. I'm Harley by the way."

"I'm Georgie."

"I'm Daphne you got any candy?"

"Don't mind her the one fixing her make up is Rachel."

"Oh hi. You just got great lighting like I'm on some kind of TV show."

Everyone looks strait ahead and soon went back to talking.

"So you have no candy then?" Daphne asked.

"Sorry no. Kids why don't you introduce yourselves to our other guests." Stephanie said.

"Well I'm Ramona and I love that shirt on you Rachel."

"Thank you at least someone knows fashion."

"I'm Jackson and this is my brother Max."

"I can speak for myself."

"So I guess you should make that call that you guys made it here so no one worries where you are at."

After making the phone call it started to rain. While it was raining the eleven kids had to think of something to do until the rain stopped. The only thing they could think of was watch a movie. Rachel for one wanted a romantic movie and Ramona jumped on the idea. As for Georgie she wanted to watch a sports move about an underdog winning what else. No one jumped on that idea.

Jackson, Bobby, and the twins want to watch some action packed move even Daphne. While Max wanted to watch some kind of Dinosaur movie. As for Ethan and Harley they really did not care at this rate As by the time they decide on a move the rain would stop and will have go back to the Popkos and that's what ended up happening. Before Popko and his cousins left it was agreed they can come back for a sleepover.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please let me know.


End file.
